Hawkie's Present!
by Waffle the Bouncing Kitten
Summary: Hawk's Christmas Present! If you are not from NeonClan, this probably won't make much sense.


"I'm home!" Hawk yelled, slamming the door. She had just gotten home from school, but no one seemed to care. Her family were all watching TV. Hawk sighed and ran upstairs to her room.

She plopped her backpack down in the corner of her room and sat down in front of her computer. Hawk opened up a new tab, and clicked on her most visited page - NeonClan. As she caught up on what was happening in the chat, she realized everyone was on but her. She decided to join the fun.

_"Hey." _Hawk posted. She sat back, waiting for someone else to respond. All of a sudden, the computer screen got much brighter. It got brighter and brighter until Hawk could no longer bear to look at it. She turned her head away and tried to use her hands to shield herself from the light. A strange wind pulled her towards the computer.

"WHAT THE FLUFF-" was all Hawk managed to yell before she was sucked into the computer.

Hawk kept her eyes closed for a long time. She didn't know how many minutes had passed when she had finally opened them. There were lots of people standing in random spaces around her. The place they were standing in was a huge, blank, white, room. For some strange reason, Hawk instinctively knew who they all were. They were Balloon, Bramble, Leah, and dozens more... All the people from NeonClan!

Her friends were doing pretty much the same thing she was doing. Breathing heavily, shooting bewildered glances at everyone, and just being stunned. A thick silence enveloped them, until Echo dared to break it.

"What the heck just happened?!" Echo asked. Grand cleared his throat.

"If the same thing happened to me as everyone else," he explained. "Then we all just got sucked into an alternate reality, known as the internet." This was greeted with another period of silence, until...

"So what happens if we want to watch Fairy Tail?" Balloon asked. Some people laughed,others, like Hawk, were still to stunned by it all. A loud pop was heard and a large TV appeared in front of Balloon, with a Fairy Tail episode already playing.

Balloon's eyes widened. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

Waffle gave a mischievous smile. "Then that means..." she trailed off. With a loud roar, Waffle had turned into an ice dragon. She flew up up high and froze everything with her frost breath.

A wave of ice and cold washed over Hawk as she was frozen solid with everyone else. _I wonder if I have fire powers. _She thought. Deciding to test if she did, Hawk let a fiery warmth radiate from her palms, unfreezing everyone.

"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU WAFFLE!" Flash shouted, furious. She ran at Waffle, and Waffle flew away as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast at all. A knife appeared in Flash's hand.

Waffle must have been desperate, because she shouted, "You realize you could probably bring a real life Gray here, right?" This stopped Flash in her tracks, and Balloon from watching Fairy Tail.

"Really?!" They both shrieked, delighted. As quick as lighting, a very handsome Gray had appeared. The two fangirls squealed.

"Hey Ladies." Gray said. Flash and Balloon passed out.

Spotsy skipped over to Hawk. "Hiya Hawk! Want to help me decorate for Chrismahannukwanzaka?" she asked.

Hawk smiled. "Of course!" she replied. She snapped her fingers once, and instantly Santa hats appeared on everyone's heads, even Gray's.

"Now he's more sexy than ever..." Balloon murmured, still deep inside her Gray-induced coma.

Hawk snapped again, and Christmas lights were strung everywhere.

Meanwhile, Amber and Shade had found each other. They were whispering keeping their heads down low and occasionally shooting insane glances at everyone. It seemed like they were planning to rip people's spines out or something. They walked over to a nearby closet and pulled Spire out, who was more than happy to help them plot.

_Scary... _Hawk thought. She made a mental note to stay away from them. Spotsy snapped one more time and there was suddenly a large Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Hawk smiled at her's and Spotsy's handy work. Everything looked so happy and Christmas-y. Until...

Bramble had snuck over close to the Christmas tree with a match in her hand. Hawk's eyes widened.

"Bramble, No!" Hawk shouted. But it was to late. Bramble had set the magnificent tree ablaze. Everyone was running around screaming with their arms flapping around wildly, except for Amber, who was face-palming. Leah sighed and approached the tree carefully with a fire extinguisher. In a few seconds, the fire had vanished in a plume of smoke.

All was silent after that for a few moments, except for the sound of Echo eating a brownie. Then Hawk had wonderful flash of inspiration hit her.

"I have an idea." she announced, rubbing her hand together evilly. She raised her hand, willing for a certain person to appear. An enemy, in fact. In a flash of light, JB had appeared. Many cold stares of hate turned to him.

"Baby, baby, baby- OH GOD!" Justin Bieber never got to finish his horrendous, high pitched singing. Hawk had charged at him holding a baseball bat. She was chasing the monstrosity around, and had landed a few good blows to his head.

"Charge!" she yelled. And that's when all of Hell broke loose.

Blood eagles, Badger minions, ice make lances, grenades, and more baseball bats. All directed at JB. With in moments, he was dead.

"Again!" someone called. So Hawk raised her hand, but this time, 1D appeared.

This went on for about an hour. Killing, maiming, and punching every terrible band and celebrity in the world. Hawk brought the ones that were dead back to life and imprisoned them all in a box.

"So we can torture them whenever we like." Hawk explained.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

Hawk put her hands on her hips, lifted up her chin, and smiled, feeling like a boss.

"Hawk! Hawk! Hawk! Hawk!" Everyone chanted. Hawk had never been happier. She grew wings and flew up high. She did a flip and then flew towards the sunset.

But sense there was no sunset in that blank room, Hawk hit her head on the wall and fell to the ground.

"Ow." Hawk said.


End file.
